


Desde el Hotel hazbin

by VRitze



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRitze/pseuds/VRitze
Summary: ¿Quien es Abaddon? ¿Qué es lo que busca en el Hotel? Abaddon, el Ángel del Abismo ha llegado al Hotel Hazbin no precisamente buscando redención
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)





	1. El Cazador de Almas

Érase una vez, en la ciudad Pentagrama, cuando el día estaba tan caliente como un burrito habanero, un extraño entró al Hotel Hazbin.  
Esta persona vestía a la usanza de los vaqueros del antiguo oeste americano: todo de negro. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha que oscurecía su rostro, chaleco negro, jeans negros y botas negras. A medida que esta persona caminaba, una niebla negra se desprendía de ella para luego desaparecer suavemente en la nada. Aunque vestía como vaquero, este ser tenía un aire refinado: caminaba con autoridad y elegancia.  
El extraño llego a la recepción que por el momento parecía abandonada, en realidad, todo el lugar parecía estar solo. La alta y delgada figura llamó al timbre y esperó. Nadie contestó.  
\- ¡Bien! - susurró y estuvo a punto de continuar la puerta lateral del vestíbulo cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y dos figuras entraron al hotel, ambas totalmente concentradas en una discusión, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron por enteradas de la persona esperando en la recepción.  
Charlie y Vaggie pasaron al extraño mientras discutían asuntos concernientes al hotel y su falta de pacientes o huéspedes.  
El extraño las vio y sonrió con sarcasmo.  
\- Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Nuestro segundo cliente? - dijo alguien de repente. El extraño miró de reojo a su lado y encontró a Alastor quien se acomodaba en la barra de la recepción descansando un brazo casualmente y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa amplia tan suya. -¿Me pregunto dónde estará ahora nuestro afable recepcionista? dijo desviando su atención a la silla vacía tras la recepción con expresión de cierto fastidio. El extraño rió suavemente volviendo su atención a Charlie y Vaggie quienes seguían discutiendo.  
-Solo pasaba por aquí después de terminar con algunas diligencias, pero...- respondió el extraño luego girando únicamente la cabeza hacia Alastor como un búho continuó: -...Ya que estas aquí, puedo quedarme un rato más- todo el cuerpo se movió al finalizar esta frase siguiendo la cabeza como si acabara de lanzar un reto. Ambos se miraron como desafiándose mientras sonreían en esas malévolas, amplias sonrisas como las del guasón.  
-Hola! - dijo Charlie cuando finalmente se percató del extraño en la recepción y acercándose para presentarse -Mi nombre es Charlie...- dijo extendiendo la mano, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire. El extraño no hizo ningún movimiento por saludarla. Charlie miró a Alastor quien estaba enfrascado igualmente en una competencia de miradas con el extraño, luego miró a Vaggie quien le devolvió una subida de hombros con expresión perdida. Pero Charlie mantuvo su posición y espero por un extraño minuto a que el desafío terminara.  
El extraño finalmente bufo con sarcasmo y volviendo su mirada a Charlie se relajó descansando ambos codos en la recepción. Finalmente le respondió secamente -Un placer...- en una voz hueca, algo similar a la de Alastor. Alastor y el extraño ahora le sonreían a Charlie quien sintió una sensación de peligro correrle el espinazo.  
Vaggie por su parte ya estaba al filo con todos los sentidos en máxima alerta, esa extraña voz le hizo recorrer un escalofrío en la espalda, pero, pese a que sus sentidos le decían que esta persona era peligrosa, Vaggie también sintió curiosidad, lo que creó sentimientos encontrados en ella. En ese mismo instante, mientras Vaggie trataba de organizar sus ideas, ese ser la miro directo a los ojos desde las sombras de su sombrero. Un ojo azul y claro, tan frío como el hielo la encontró seguido de esa sonrisa enervante. Vaggie sintió la piel de gallina y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el objeto más cercano: un jarrón con una planta muerta.  
-Charlie...- dijo finalmente Alastor - Déjame presentarte a.…- En ese momento la puerta principal volvió a abrirse de golpe y Husk junto a Polvo de Ángel (Angel Dust: de ahora en adelante AD en el resto de esta historia) entraron al vestíbulo.  
\- ¡NUNCA...nunca más...-sentenció Husk mientras marchaba indignado hacia la recepción -Oh ¡Por favor! Ni Siquiera puedes admitir que te gusto...- dijo AD dramáticamente recostándose en el marco de la puerta con expresión seductora como toda una diva.  
\- ¡Ha! Ya quisieras...-replicó Husk e iba a decir algo más cuando finalmente mirando a la recepción se encontró con un Alastor con media sonrisa, una ceja levantada y la otra fruncida. Husk calló inmediatamente, notó al extraño junto a Alastor - ¡Un cliente! - se dijo sin realmente creerlo, pero no detalló a la persona, sino que refunfuñando con la mirada al piso arrastró los pies de regreso a la recepción como un prisionero llevado a su celda.  
AD entró al vestíbulo. El extraño lo siguió con la vista, su ojo centelleó, luego sonrió sombríamente.  
Alastor no perdió nada de esto, miró a AD y sonrió complacido, luego miró con desdén al gato regañado que acababa de alcanzar la recepción.  
-Hay muchas cosas interesantes en este hotel ¿No te parece? - dijo Alastor regresando al extraño. Esta persona solo bufó y escondió el rostro en la sombra del sombrero.  
-Husk, Ángel... ¿Si trajeron lo que les pedí...- comenzó Charlie a decir cuando Ángel la interrumpió - ¡Alastor! estás aquí- dijo AD con voz sobreactuada -! ¡Mira Charlie! Es Alastor y parece que viene con un cliente o ¿amigo? - dijo brincando como cervatillo hacia Alastor y presentando al extraño que obviamente llevaba un buen rato allí.  
El extraño apenas si lo miró desde debajo del sombrero con una sonrisa dibujada sin decir nada. Esto afectó a AD quien instintivamente se retrajo. Había algo en esa persona, su sentido arácnido se disparó cuando le pareció que la expresión en su rostro escondí mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.  
Esas cosas no eran extrañas para AD, al contrario, el mundo de los gánsteres, donde él nació y creció, es de doble cara. Tienes que aprender a leer los rostros he intenciones para poder sobrevivir en un mundo de predadores que siempre ocultan sus verdaderas intenciones. AD sabía que estaba ahora en presencia de un predador, como él, disfrazado.  
-...Alastor estaba a punto de introducirnos cuando Husk y tú nos interrumpieron...- trató Charlie de continuar con la conversación, pero ni Ángel ni Husk le prestaban atención.  
Husk estaba ocupado refunfuñando mientras preparaba una bebida para Alastor quien se la acababa de indicar a señas y Ángel miraba con consternación al extraño. Luego, estaba Alastor, quien acababa de recibir su bebida y parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.  
\- ¿Quién es tu amiguito? - dijo finalmente el extraño sin despegarle la vista a AD - ¿Un nuevo hobby o algo más? - sonrió sardónicamente al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta la solapa de Alastor y tomándola lo atrajo suavemente al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Alastor acercándose también encontrándolo a medio camino, finalmente tirando de la solapa hizo que Alastor girara la cabeza hacia ella dejando sus labios expuesto. Alastor solo sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia AD. AD sintió el escalofrío pasarle por todo el cuerpo, le dio la impresión de estar frente a una serpiente de dos cabezas que acababa de encontrar su presa.  
Alastor entonces bufo y pasando su brazo por detrás del extraño dejó que el cuerpo de éste lo envolviera completamente -Quizás algo más... ¿celos? - lo instigó.  
-Of your cheap tramp? Sure darling...- (Sip, en inglés) continuó el extraño en tono condescendiente. Husk apenas si contuvo la risa, pero Vaggie no la pudo contener (por favor recuerden que el idioma original de la serie es en inglés, Husk y Vaggie hablan español, solo estoy invirtiendo los lenguajes, en otras palabras, todos hablan en español, Vaggie y Husk entienden inglés)  
Vaggie sin embargo, paró de inmediato cuando se encontró riendo sola. El extraño entonces la miro a ella y le sonrió. Vaggie no pudo evitar sonrojarse por alguna razón.  
Alastor entonces tomó al extraño por la cintura tirando para atraerlo completamente a él -Ese es el juego: Poca inversión, mayor ganancia- dijo Alastor desafiante y con la otra mano tomo la cadera del extraño reteniéndolo. El extraño no se dejó amilanar, sino que tomando ahora el mando dejó su pierna deslizarse entre Alastor. La mano de Alastor bajo hasta el muslo y la del extraño subió hasta tomar el cuello de su camisa, ambos se encontraron, muy cerca estaban sus rostros, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su aliento, el extraño entrecerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Alastor. Alastor entreabrió los suyos y se adelantó dejándose llevar. Ambos comenzaron a reír.  
El extraño soltó el cuello de la camisa de Alastor lentamente y alejándose caminó hasta el centro posicionándose como toda una estrella en medio del grupo quienes la miraban con las bocas abiertas y sonrojados. Alastor, por su parte, lucia inquietantemente satisfecho, lo que enervó a AD y Husk.  
Charlie sintió admiración, esta persona le recordó tanto a su madre, esa manera de comandar la situación donde estuviera, de entrar a un lugar y hacerse notar. ¡Tanta confianza en sí misma!  
Alastor se aclaró la garganta -Permítanme presentarles a Abaddon, La Sirena de las Tinieblas- dijo moviéndose a su lado y sacando el micrófono hizo una pequeña cortesía en su presentación.  
\- ¡La Sirena de las Tinieblas! - repitieron Vaggie y AD al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo  
\- ¿La Sirena de las Tinieblas? - repitió Charlie en blanco. Husk tenía la boca abierta.  
\- ¡Ja! - exclamó AD nerviosamente - ¡Eso es imposible! La Sirena de las tinieblas... ¿Por qué iría a perder su tiempo en un lugar como este? -  
Ambos, Alastor y Abaddon cruzaron miradas, entonces la alta figura de Abaddon caminó hacia AD cambiando su aspecto revelando por primera vez a una dama de cabello rizo, con dos cuernos saliendo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y unos ojos tan azul que parecían brillar en las oscuras orbitas en su cabeza. Abaddon ahora lucía un vestido negro con brillos metálicos de cola larga que dejaba ver su figura.  
Abaddon caminó o mejor dicho pareció flotar directo y desafiante hacia AD con una sonrisa. No lo dejó siquiera trastrabillar, sino que acercándose rápida y precisa tomó su rostro con una mano para luego pasar sus dedos suavemente por la cabellera de AD, como una caricia justo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza subiendo por el cuello.  
-lo farà per la commissione corretta- le contestó ella ahora en Italiano y divertida le guiño un ojo dejando que su mano rozara su mejilla cuando continuó su camino hacia la puerta lateral del hotel que llevaba hacia las habitaciones.  
-Llévame a mi habitación- le dijo fríamente a Husk quien sin chistar se llevó consigo una llave y caminó hacia ella como un cachorro llevando las pantuflas a su dueño. Luego ambos caminaron fuera del vestíbulo, solo que antes de salir Abaddon miró hacia el grupo y dijo: -Mi audición es a las 6...- y dejando cerrar la puerta desapareció con Husk  
Polvo de Ángel estaba como caldero hirviente, una mezcla de sentimientos se agolpó en él: miedo, admiración, celos, curiosidad... Su corazón estaba definitivamente latiendo rápido, luego miró hacia Alastor quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el bar-recepción sorbiendo calladamente la absenta (también conocida como ajenjo) que le había preparado Husk antes, como si nada.  
-¡AUDICION!- gritó Vaggie con emoción.  
-Ok..¿Quién es ésta...Sirena de las tinieblas?- preguntó Charlie mirando a su alrededor, desde la super emocionada Vaggie, pasando por el pasmado y, por alguna razón, algo sonrojado AD para terminar con el lacónico Alastor sorbiendo su trago.  
\- ¿Qué quién es la Sirena de las Tinieblas? SOLAMENTE UNA DE LAS CANTANTES MAS EXCLUSIVA...Pocos han tenido la oportunidad de escucharla cantar...-saltó Vaggie quien entonces corrió hacia Alastor - ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Son amigos? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? -  
-Solo pedí el pronóstico del tiempo no la lluvia, querida- levantó una mano Alastor girando el banco hacia ella y poniéndola sobre la frente la alejó.  
\- ¿Cómo es ella famosa si pocos la han escuchado cantar? - Se acercó entonces Charlie  
-Porque ella es como las historias que se cuentan en la oscuridad- respondió AD calladamente  
-Ella es el rumor de un rumor dentro de un rumor, un unicornio, un cuento de hadas- continuó Vaggie apenas conteniendo -¡Y TU! Tu la trajiste aquí, tu...Grandísimo...Hijo de la gran...Oww whatever!- trató Vaggi de hacerle un cumplido a Alastor pero al no poder cambió el tema -Tengo que ver si le hace falta algo para la presentación de esta noche- dijo más como para sí misma y salió tras Abaddon y Husk.  
-¿Un cuento de hadas?- continuó Charlie ahora más confundida hacia AD y Alastor.  
-Se dice que cada vez que ella canta es como si el mundo se revolviera a tu alrededor...- comenzó a explicar AD  
-Como si te ahogaras en drogas...- terminó Alastor  
-¿Así de sorprendente?- dijo Charlie con media sonrisa sin realmente entender  
-No, no, no...No es solo eso- tomó AD a Charlie por los hombros -La historia es mucho más oscura que eso. La gente desaparece...-  
\- ¿Asustado? - interrumpió Alastor quien acababa de terminar su trago y lo veía con una sonrisa oscura  
\- ¿Asustado, yo? ¡Ha! - descartó AD virando los ojos y cruzando los brazos como un niño tratando de probar lo contrario - ¿Para qué la trajisteis aquí a todas estas? -  
-Creo que tenemos un mal entendido sobre ese punto. Permítame clarificarles algo. YO no la traje aquí- remarco Alastor bajando del banco y caminando fuera del círculo con las manos a su espalda -Ella dijo venir de alguna diligencia o algo así. Simplemente hemos cruzado caminos en el pasado. - Esta última parte la susurro para sí sombríamente. -Necesitamos llenar este lugar de alguna manera- continuó Alastor rápidamente -Este hotel está más vacío que alcancía de recoge lata y no queremos que el padre de Charlie piense que su hija es todo un fracaso- Se acercó Alastor pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Charlie y apretándola a lo cual ella refunfuño.  
-La sirena...bueno, el nombre no es de gratis, ella tiene algo que atrae...gente- Dijo Alastor a AD soltando a Charlie y deteniéndose a su lado con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa algo desvanecida. -Todo lo que yo sé es que ella, puede que sea ser nuestra salida al completo aburrimiento, o por lo menos al mío- y continuó su camino para salir del vestíbulo.  
AD sintió como un relámpago le cruzaba la espina, Alastor tenía razón, ese instante en que ella se acercó a él y le dio toda su atención, él se sintió atraído, solo que no quería admitirlo porque igualmente sintió celos. Ella era parte de ese mundo al cual él quería pertenecer, ser la leyenda: codiciado y querido por todos. Admirado por los ricos y poderosos.  
Él es un actor conocido y en demanda por los momentos, pero ambicionaba mucho más, quería moverse en círculos mucho más altos, quien quitaba, quizás ser incluso el amante del ser más poderoso del inframundo. Buscado y deseado.  
Continuará  
Próximo Capítulo: Vivir un poco


	2. Vivir un poco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer encuentro del grupo hazbin con Abaddon...¿Que les traerá?

¨Welcome to your life There's no turning back

Even while we sleep

We will find you¨

El salón de recepciones quedo en silencio cuando Abaddon finalmente hizo su entrada. Ella subió al escenario en el mismo vestido que lució en la recepción del hotel. El traje de gala con escote, ajustado que terminaba en una cola amplia de sirena que flotaba a su alredor movida por la neblina negra que siempre parecía seguirla. Esta vez Abaddon llevaba otro sombrero, blanco, de ala ancha a la usanza de la moda de los 30 donde las actrices vestian aquellos vestidos ajustados y largo coronados por sencillos sombreros que oscurecían parte de sus rostros y las hacían ver misteriosas femme fatale.

El pequeño grupo del Hotel Hazbin se encontraba sentado en una mesa redonda justo al frente del escenario, todos a la expectativa, mirandola atentamente.

Abaddon caminó hasta el centro de escenario donde se encontraba el micrófono y tomándolo les sonrió. De repente todo el decorado del salón cambió: hermosas palmeras doradas estilo Art Deco brotaron de la nada en cada rincón, barandas y pasamanos en oro se desenrollaron y sillas en terciopelo color vino emergieron de las sombras acompañadas por amplias y pesadas mesas de madera oscura con centros de mesas que despedían una suave luz de ambiente dorada.

Todo el salón estaba ahora inmerso en una cálida atmosfera de mullidas sillas y elegantes candelabros. En oro y terciopelo. Pero no había más nadie allí sino las 6 almas que seguían sentadas en la ahora pequeña mesa redonda al centro y frente del escenario, esperando con los corazónes palpitando rápidamente.

Abaddon se acercó al micrófono, la temperatura del lugar pareció bajar de repente y el aire se llenó de motas suaves con sutiles destellos dorados. Abaddon exhaló y comenzó a cantar una melodía lenta y densa:

¨Acting on your best behaviour...Turn your back on mother nature…Of freedom and of pleasure Nothing ever lasts forever…¨

Había algo sofocante en el sentimiento de la canción: Los ojos de todos se dilataron mientras Abaddon cantaba y extendía un brazo hacía ellos invitándolos a acompañarla en esa sombría melodía.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

Entonces, a medida que se aproximaba al climax de la canción el salón de repente se llenó de sombras que llenaron cada rincón, cada silla. Las sombras abrieron sus ojos y estaban ahora bebiendo, susurrando, disfrutando de la música la cual seguían balanceando la cabeza. Era como si siempre hubieran estado allí siempre, escuchando, riendo, disfrutando de la velada.

Una rafaga de viento entró de repente golpeando al grupo Hazbin por las espaldas, todos voltearon para ver y se encontraron a Abaddon quien acababa de abrir las gigantes doble puertas a la entrada del salón, ella les sonrió invitándolos a seguirla. La luz que venía de la puerta llenó todo el lugar y se hizo enceguecedora, pero se sintió más como si acabaran de abrir los ojos. Y fué cuando lo vieron:

\- Vaggie vio un mundo donde ella quería estar junto a Charlie, donde los sueños de Charlie se hacían realidad y ella era su dirigente, respetada y querida.  
-Husk vio el juego, las ganancias y todo el alcohol que pudiera beber, rodeado mujeres y vestido con ropas de marca.  
-Nifty se encontró en el lugar más limpio y organizado en el que hubiera estado jamás rodeada de todos los galanes de telenovelas con los que pudiera soñar.  
-AD se vio a sí mismo siendo adorado y admirado por todos. Hombres y mujeres arrojándose a sus pies buscandolo desesperadamente.

Y Charlie -Charlie vio un mundo el cual nunca conoció, donde cada cual veía no solo por su familia sino por el prójimo. Sin motivos ulteriores, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin mentiras, engaños, cada quien vivía abiertamente sin temor el uno del otro.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨

Finalmente Abaddon se presentó ante ellos y les extendió su mano...

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

Los ojos de Abaddon estaban fijos en los de ellos, sonriendo tan cálidamente. Cada uno de ellos, sin realmente pensarlo extendieron su mano hacía ella, como en un trance, sus mentes eran atraídas por un mundo que se abría dándoles una nueva oportunidad de vivir...quizás hasta de redimirse, donde sentían que era al cual realmente pertenecían. Solo era cuestión de tomar esa mano que Abaddon les ofrecía, y su nueva oportunidad sería de ellos para tomarla.

Charlie podía sentir la punta de los dedos de Abaddon rozando los de ella, pero entonces, la luz desapareció por completo y el mundo fue envuelto en una impenetrable oscuridad. Una fría y dura mano y tomó con firmeza la muñeca de Abaddon y la ilusión se desvaneció por completo como humo en el aire.

Parado junto a Abaddon se encontraba Alastor. Charlie vio por primera vez que él no estaba sonriendo, sino que miraba gravemente a Abaddon, sus cejas no estaban fruncidas pero sus ojos claramente la reprochaban. Charlie entonces miró a Abaddon, lo que encontró la perturbó. Abaddon la miraba con tanta tristeza, como si le sintiera lástima y por encima del hombro de Charlie, AD estaba detrás.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world¨…

La canción terminó con un suave eco al tiempo que los músicos en el escenario se deshacían como niebla. Alastor, sosteniendo a Abaddon por la muñeca, esbozó lentamente su sonrisa y levantando la mano de Abaddon hasta sus labios la besó profundamente. Luego la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos ahora de una increíble tristeza (pese a que su sonrisa aún seguía ahí). - ¿Me permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo? - preguntó Alastor en una voz ahogada y sin esperar respuesta la guio fuera del salón de recepciones.

Abaddon se dejó llevar por Alastor, no sin antes dar una última mirada al grupo que dejaba: a Charlie cuyas lágrimas caían grades de sus mejillas sin que ella aún se hubiera dado cuenta y por último a AD, Charlie no era la única con lágrimas en los ojos. Abaddon le dio una larga mirada a AD antes de desaparecer por la puerta con Alastor.

... 

AD sintió como si despertara de un sueño. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Husk a su lado metido de lleno en sus cavilaciones mientras miraba el piso con expresión severa. Vaggie y Nifty parecían estar en las nubes, de Charlie solo pudo ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ni siquiera se movía, fue entonces que notó algo húmedo bajándole por la mejilla, lo enjugó y se encontró con un líquido claro que venía de sus ojos, por un momento sintió pánico y se restregó la cara, pero cuando lo pensó se detuvo en seco ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? no por algún trabajo de actuación, por una apuesta perdida o para tratar de salir de algún problema, sino realmente.

AD miró sus guantes ahora húmedos con sus lágrimas, otra vez su sentido arácnido se disparó recorriéndole la espina, pero más que peligro también sentía admiración y celos. Su corazón latía rápidamente y un pequeño temblor invadió sus manos.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! - explotó de repente Vaggie rompiendo el silencio

-Wohoo! - celebró con ella Nifty. Vaggie miró a Charlie, pero la encontró a su lado toda deprimida con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Charlie? - llamó Vaggie y fue cuando Charlie se dio cuenta que lloraba, sin saber que hacer o que decir, sintiéndose expuesta salió corriendo del salón y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Que...sucede?- miró Vaggie a su alrededor. Husk solo refunfuño y se fue sin más. Niffty quiso seguirlo, pero esta vez Husk parecía estar más allá del mal humor así que se detuvo, miró a Vaggie con confundida y ambas miraron hacia AD, él les dio la espalda ocultando el rostro.

\- ¿No fue asombroso? - aproximó Vaggie totalmente confundida hacia AD. El solo la miró sobre su hombro, fue la mirada más deprimente que nunca le hubiera visto. AD no dijo nada y salió igualmente del lugar.

-No entiendo...- se acercó entonces Nifty a Vaggie -¿Qué hay de malo con un mundo en absoluto orden y limpieza, lleno de tantos galanes hasta donde alcance la vista?- y con eso siguió su camino para acomodar y limpiar el salón.

\- ¿Un mundo limpio y en orden...lleno de hombres? - pensó Vaggie, pero eso no fue lo que ella vio. Entonces ¿Que vieron los demás?

...

\- ¿Que fue TODO eso, querida? - interrogó Alastor lanzando a Abaddon contra la pared apenas hubieron entrado al cuarto y estampando una mano al lado de su cabeza sacó su micrófono y se lo puso al cuello.

Abaddon rio con desdén -...Oh! por favor, solo me estaba divirtiendo...Pero veo que el cervatillo ha cambiado finalmente los cuernos... ¿Finalmente le crecieron colmillos?- Abaddon lo empujo con una sola mano, Alastor retrocedió, pero no trastabilló, sino que se recuperó rápidamente y mantuvo el micrófono apuntándola a ella.

Abaddon entonces comenzó a describir un círculo alrededor de él. Alastor no la perdió de vista, pero bajo el micrófono y se apoyó en el con las dos manos, como esperando, dejó entonces escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Mira no más, pequeño cervatillo... en que te has convertido! -caminó Abaddon lentamente alrededor de él diciéndole en cierto tono de burla - Eres uno de los supremos en ciudad Pentagrama...Todos saben ahora quien eres...-

-Excepto por Polvo de Ángel- interrumpió Alastor

-Excepto por Polvo de Ángel- repitió Abaddon divertida -Aun así, te has convertido en un ser con influencia y poder...Se puede decir...que tu deseo se ha cumplido...-

-¡Jum! Si crees que esa es toda la extensión de lo que realmente deseo...- advirtió Alastor tomando a Abaddon por el brazo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el círculo alrededor de él, deteniéndola en seco. -Pensé que dijiste que solo pasabas por aquí y no por negocios- y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Y no mentí... - dijo y con su mano libre recorrió el cabello de Alastor acercándose. Alastor dejó reposar su frente sobre la de ella - ¿Has venido por mí? - le preguntó en un tono algo dolido.

Abaddon suspiró profundo y poniéndose de puntillas lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó-. Tú sabes que eres mi más preciado trofeo, cervatillo- le susurro al oído en tono oscuro.

En algún lugar una música comenzó a sonar, apenas audible. Dos siluetas estaban de pie una en frente de la otra. La más baja guio gentilmente a la más alta a retroceder hasta una silla grande y mullida detrás de él. Alastor se dejó caer en la silla sin oponer resistencia. Abaddon subió sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, sus mejillas, cuello, orejas, todo excepto sus labios.

¨I liked,

Having hurt,

So, send the pain below,

Where I need it.

You used to beg me,

To take,

Care of things,

And smile at the thoughts,

Of me failing.

But long before having hurt

I'd send the pain below

I'd send the pain below¨…

Las orejas de Alastor se levantaron escaneando el aire, acababa de percibir algo, un murmullo...como la estática de un televisor.

¨You used to run me away,

All while laughing,

Then cry about that fact,

Til my returns.

But long before,

Having hurt,

I'll send the pain below,

I'll send the pain below. ¨

-¡SUFICIENTE!- explotó Alastor tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola -No creas que lo he olvidado - y levantándose la dejó caer al piso. Abaddon cayó, pero se desvaneció como la bruma.

\- ¡Pide tu deseo! - escuchó Alastor detrás de él un siseo apremiante. El sacó nuevamente su micrófono y apartándose de la silla lo dirigió hacía la fuente de la voz. Abaddon caminó fuera de las sombras y se acercó hasta Alastor dejando que el micrófono se apoyara en sus pechos. Los ojos de Alastor se volvieron fríos y extraños, como asesinos, pero de repente, como quitándose una bandita, sonrió nuevamente y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Dime, ¿A qué jugaremos esta vez? -murmuró sombríamente con una distorsión en su voz.

-Esta vez...tu pon las reglas- presionó Abaddon el micrófono

Alastor chasqueó la lengua -Haz lo que quieras- terminó desapareciendo el micrófono. Abaddon se adelantó hacia él, pero Alastor enseguida se movió hacia la puerta.

-Este encuentro ha sido encantador y todo, pero tengo asuntos que atender...- Se despidió Alastor en el marco de la puerta con su usual alegre voz. -Nos vemos en la cena, querida- dijo y un extraño ruido blanco las acompañó, y con esto le hizo una venia y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Hum! Después de todo valió la pena ésta pequeña desviación- se dijo Abaddon cuando quedó sola. -Has crecido cervatillo... Jajaja...Te ves más apetitoso- y cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa caminó sin pensarlo hacia la ventana. En ese momento AD salía del Hotel y dio la casualidad que miró hacia arriba donde ella se encontraba. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

Una bocina sonó y un carro llegó a la entrada del hotel y se detuvo junto a AD. Era una limosina blanca estilo Roll Royce Phantom II. AD la reconoció enseguida, era uno de los carros de Valentino. El techo se plegó y efectivamente sentado en las butacas de cuero blanco se encontraba el susodicho.

-Sube- le dijo a AD secamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana donde aún se encontraba Abaddon

-De ninguna manera- le reviró AD -Estoy esperando a alguien- y quiso retirarse cuando Valentino lo tomó por el brazo y lo tiro en el carro junto a él

-Conduce- dijo Valentino a su chofer mientras cerraba el techo del auto sosteniendo fuertemente a AD quien estaba batallando por liberarse.

El carro partió y Abaddon lo siguió con la vista -Nos vemos luego...Angel Cakes- sonrió y se retiró de la ventana

Continuará...

Próximo capitulo: Sobre el muro del jardín

-Obey you! You are not the boss of me....I mean, you are the boss of me but you do not own me...I mean, darn you!-


	3. Sobre el muro del Jardín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que sucedió después de la primera presentación de Abaddon, Las sirena oscura

La canción de Abaddon dejó en la atmosfera del hotel un extraño silencio, todos sus habitantes parecían haber desaparecido. El hotel estaba parecía ahora vacio, abandonado.

Vaggie se encontraba aún en el salón tratando de entender lo que había pasado, sea lo que fuera que los demás vieron no había sido algo maravilloso como lo que ella había presenciado. Al parecer cada uno tuvo una visión diferente. Quedaba entonces entender ¿Que habían visto los demás? ¿Que fue lo que Abaddon les mostró? Niftty había hablado de hombres y un mundo pulcro. Suena como algo que ella desea, algo que es su sueño. Lo mismo le pasó a ella, todo lo que podía recordar de esa visión fue la felicidad que le causó, entonces ¿que fue lo que vieron los demás? Vaggie necesitaba hablar con Abaddon al respecto.

Charlie se había encerrado en su cuarto y pasó toda aquella tarde allí. Husk desapareció del todo y AD, sintiéndose confundido y aturdido por lo que vio que había llamado a uno de sus tantos clientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, necesitaba de alguna manera deshacerse de si mismo si era posible.

Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta de Abaddon -Adelante- respondió ella. Vaggie entonces se asomó -Oh! lo lamento, no sabía que ibas a salir- se disculpó Vaggie. Abaddon se encontraba colocándose un bulto a los hombros, estaba vestida al estilo de Bonnie (Bonnie & Clyde) solo que toda en negro y pantalones de bota ancha.  
-No hay problema, aun me quedan unos minutos antes de salir...-y acercándose a Vaggie le sonrió- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-  
Vaggie dudo por unos instantes y por alguna razón sintió como escalofríos recorrerle los brazos, cuando Abaddon se le acercó, pero manteniéndose firme la miró a los ojos y comenzó: -Bueno, yo...me preguntaba...-  
-¿Que visiones vieron los demás?- interrumpió Abaddon sin dejar de sonreír. Vaggie apenas asintió -Me temo no poder ayudarte en eso, pero imagino que ya has formulado algunas hipótesis al respecto...Las cuales me sentiré honrada de escuchar en el camino- continuó Abaddon rápidamente y abriendo la puerta le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Vaggie sintió como un corrientazo de emoción. ¡La sirena de la oscuridad la estaba invitando a ir con ella! Vaggie ni siquiera titubeo, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente a que lugar irian, simplemente la siguió como quien se iba con un amigo de toda la vida a comprar una soda al mercado.

A la entrada del hotel ya se encontraba estacionado un Panther De Ville en blanco y negro.  
-Wow!- exclamó Vaggie acercándose a la máquina. Abaddon paso trás ella y abriendo la puerta lanzó el bulto a la parte de atrás -Se nos hace tarde- le dijo Abaddon con una sonrisa. Vaggie subió enseguida. El carro saltó a la vida y salió del hotel furioso dejando una estela de humo.

...  
Mientras tanto en la limosina de Valentino, éste finalmente perdió el control cuando se sintió fastidiado del forcejeo de AD y usando su fuerza lo lanzó contra la butaca del frente. AD cayó rebotando en el piso.

-Bien, bien, bien Angel Cakes...- repitió Valentino con voz aterciopelada- que alegría que hayas decidido darnos una visita y también una explicación...de ¿PORQUÉ O DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?- Valentino estaba extremadamente enfadado, no le gritó realmente pero su voz se hizo áspera en esa última frase. AD lo sabía, parte de su personalidad y encanto es desafiar y burlarse de la autoridad, pero ahora, estaba jugando con fuego y lo más seguro es que se quemaría.

-No estoy en el estudio- le respondió AD tranquilamente -Porque ¡YA NO TRABAJO PARA TI!- retó AD -¡OHhoho!Entiendo, nuestra pequeña estrella quiere tirar una pataleta- reviró Valentino con condescendencia -Ya no trabajo para ti, asi que, si por favor me permites, quiero bajar inmediatamente. Mi cita me esta esperando- terminó AD cruzándose de brazos totalmente indignado.

Si antes las sombras del lado de Valentino eran ¨normales¨ahora eran totalmente anormales, apenas si se le veían los ojos, éstos brillaban en furia absoluta. AD sabía muy bien que estaba molestando el avispero, aún así persistió obstinadamente.

-Angel cakes...-espetó Valentino apenas conteniendose, prácticamente siseando como una serpiente apunto de morder-Creo que te he mimado demasiado - y de la oscuridad emergieron dos de sus modelos quienes se acomodaron en su regazo y miraban a AD con desdén y reían cínicamente -Hay un límite para mi paciencia...y tú...TU lo has alcanzado. Te di un hogar, comida, ropa, FAMA...¿Y así es como me pagas?- le dijo Valentino sombríamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una de sus modelos como si fuera un gato.

AD tragó duro pero no se dejó amilanar -Ok, Ok, entiendo...¿Quieres dinero?-  
-¡Oh no! Angel Cakes -respondió rápidamente Valentino y esbozó una tétrica sonrisa -Lo único que quiero es que termines tu contrato-  
-¡Como quieras! AL fin y al cabo lo único que me quedaba era una sola película...Con mi fama, es más que suficiente para pagar cualquier deuda...-alardeó AD. Valentino comenzó a reír, rio sonoramente.  
-Seguro Anthony...- El sentido arácnido de AD enseguida saltó. Valentino nunca usaba los nombres reales de sus trabajadores a menos que quisiera liquidarlos, literalmente hablando. AD comenzó a sudar en frio, pero no se iba a dejar, esta era la oportunidad para dejar en claro que él podía ser mucho más que una simple diversión, un item.

\- Bien que vas a pagar todo lo que nos debes, y lo vas a hacer en una sola película- Sentenció Valentino - Y para demostrarte cuan importante eres para el estudio, YO estaré a cargo personalmente del proyecto...-

AD sintió el mundo desvanecerse. No era para nadie un secreto que Valentino era un sadista. Si alguna vez hubo alguna clase de clasificación para las películas en Ciudad Pentagrama, cualquier cosa hecha por Valentino estaba entre las clasificaciones más restringidas, prohibidas podía ser la palabra, incluso ilegal.

La puerta se abrió, AD vio el estudio frente a él. Las modelos de Valentino se reían con escarnio. AD bajó del auto tratando de mantener su dignidad, pero parecía más un prisionero que se dirigía a la cámara de gas.

-¡Oh! Mira quien esta aquí- le dijo Valentino al bajar tras de él -¿No es esa la persona con quien tenías una cita hoy?- efectivamente, la persona que AD había llamado para que lo recogiera aquella tarde estaba siendo conducido a los estudios y ya estaba entrando por la puerta principal. -No sé AD me parece que te iba a dejar plantado...Por cierto ¿A que no sabes quién será tu co-estrella?...Lo contratamos hoy, se ve prometedor ¿No te parece? jajaja- rio Valentino de buena gana, y con sus modelos en los brazos, le indicó el camino a AD.

La película se iba filmar ese mismo dia, sin preparaciones, sin guión, todo sería puesto en un recorta y pega y puesto a la venta sin mayores fanfarrias. Esa sería la última película de AD para el estudio, sin publicidad ni entrevistas, sacada al publico directo en dvd como porno barato de tercera clase.

¿Que se presentaría en esta última pieza de arte? Valentino ni siquiera tuvo que pagarle a los escritores, saco de una bolsita negra de terciopelo que una de sus modelos le presentó papeletas con temas usuales en la industria. A medida que Valentino los sacaba se iba filmando, sin darle descanso a la estrella principal, porque estaba trabajando tiempo corrido y con bajo presupuesto.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?- escuchaba AD una voz como un susurro en su interior. AD ya había perdido toda voluntad de lucha después de horas de grabación, yacía medio consiente en el colchón al que lo habían tirado. Mientras todo sucedía a su alrededor.

AD solo podía ver aquella visión, en particular, a aquella última parte donde finalmente se vio así mismo absolutamente solo, nadie alrededor. Estaba aquella noche sólo, sobre el puente mirando las aguas negras pasar silenciosas bajo el,de repente, esa persona a su lado que le dice algo que no entiende pero que lo detiene. AD sentendió que debía ir con esta persona, pero fue entonces que escuchó la voz de su hermana.  
Justo detrás de él estaba esa niña que le era conocida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la nariz le goteaba, sus vestidos estaban rotos y sucios, toda ella estaba golpeada y llena de heridas. Sus manos estaban cubiertas en algo oscuro y espeso que goteaba pesadamente sobre el pavimento.

Eso fue lo que le dejó la visión, un intenso vacío y dolor. Además, aquellos ojos en la chica también dejaron su impresión, no se los podía quitar de encima, ahora lo perseguían, todos llenos de tristeza, dureza y decepción.

-¿AD...AD?- escuchó éste y de repente una bofetada -¿Que pasa contigo?- reclamó Valentino. AD se había desmayado en plena producción. Cuando miró a su alrededor todos estaban reunidos mirándolo con deprecio. Valentino estaba sentado a su lado sin camisa.

-¿Demasiado para nuestra estrella?- se mofo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. AD no dijo nada -Oh! por favor no es divertido si no estas en el momento...- Una de las modelos de Valentino se acerco con una cajita y presentándola la abrió frente a el.-Parece que nuestra estrella necesita algo de inspiración...- Valentino tomó una jeringa de la caja presentada y luego un frasco con una solución. Se escucho un rumor de excitación entre los presentes.-Entonces...¿Continuamos?- sonrió Valentino.

...  
En horas de la madrugada un Panther De Ville hizo su entrada en el estudio pasando por la caseta de seguridad ahora en llamas. Vaggie estaba parada sobre la butaca sosteniendo una bazuca por la ventana del techo del carro. Había algo raro en ella, su mirada parecia estar ausente, aunque sonreía, no parecía ser ella realmente.

El Panther estacionó violentamente frente al estudio en la entrada principal. Vaggie y Abaddon se bajaron, los matones de Valentino se presentaron totalmente armados y las rodearon. Abaddon solo sonrió, Vaggie miró a su alrededor, dejó caer la bazuca al suelo, y de repente desapareció.

Abaddon levantó ambas manos y miró hacia los pisos superiores del estudio, su boca se abrió, el tiempo pareció detenerse. La sombra de una enorme polilla tomo todo el lugar. Vaggie reapareció a las puertas del estudio, toda su ropa cubierta en sangre, una espada en su mano, detrás de ella unas enormes alas se plegaban hasta desaparecer. Vaggie miró a Abaddon, limpio su espada y la envainó, sin decir palabra se dirigió dentro del estudio. Abaddon la siguió. Todos lo matones de Valentino ahora yacían en el suelo.

Valentino se dejó caer a la cabecera de la cama con AD sobre su pecho, ambos respirando pesadamente y cubiertos en sudor. AD estaba fuera de si. -¿Cual es el alboroto?- demandó Valentino y uno de sus secuaces le susurro que algo estaba pasando a la entrada del estudio.

Las puertas explotaron y Vaggie entró en el set seguida por Abaddon. Todos enseguida rodearon a Valentino quien se levantó en la cama con AD al brazo como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡La sirena de la oscuridad! Pero que sorpresa y honor que me haces al visitarme en mi pequeño estudio- Valentino bajo entonces de la cama tirando a AD a un lado. AD estaba demasiado drogado, las miró por un instante vaciamente pero luego pareció reconocerlas y trató de cubrirse. Luego se percató que había algo raro en Vaggie, no parecia reconocerlo, ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Has venido por una audición?-continuó Valentino como si nada.-Justo ahora estamos contratando, una de nuestras estrellas ha decidido moverse en otra dirección...más digna- y en esto todos en el estudio rompieron en risillas. Las modelos de Valentino ya se habían acercado y le colocaban su saco.

Finalmente AD logró ponerse la sucia sabana sobre los hombros. Valentino lo vio y con un gesto uno de sus hombres le arrebató la sabana y lo tiró al colchón colocando un pie sobre su cabeza obligando la colita de AD a levantarse, enseguida un líquido espeso y blanco salió de ella bajando lentamente por sus piernas. Todos explotaron en risas. Valentino tambien reia.

AD entonces batallo hasta quitarse el pie de encima, todos reina. Valentino luego miró hacia Abaddon, ella no se había movido, estaba allí parada junto a su pequeña guardaespaldas. Ambas lo estaban mirando a él solamente. Valentino entonces perdió la sonrisa.  
-Vengo por negocios- escucho Valentino una voz a su lado como un susurro.

-¿A que has venido Sirena?- desafió Valentino y luego riendo con sorna continuó -¿Has venido a salvarlo? A ¿él?- señalando a un Polvo de Hadas humillado, totalmente drogado, abusado. Abaddon ni siquiera pestañeo, apenas si bajo la cabeza levemente, enseguida Vaggie pareció desaparecer. Una exclamación llena de pánico se oyó de todos alrededor de la cama cuando la pequeña pareció reaparecer justo frente a AD. Fue entonces que la mirada de Valentino cambió, ahora era grave. AD estaba ahora sentado al filo de la cama, Vaggie solo se quedó allí frente a el mirandolo vaciamente. AD miró a Vaggie confundido y luego a Abaddon. Nadia estaba riendo observo entonces AD, ni siquiera Valentino. Luego AD se miró a si mismo, no podia mantenerse: sus brazos estaban cubierto en heridas hechas por las jeringas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas y cortes, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, sus piernas temblaban, todo el parecía un flan. Cerro los ojos.

-Deja que los niños se vayan a la cama...- finalmente habló Abaddon -No tienes ningún poder aquí Sirena..-dijo Valentino y al instante todos los presentes sacaron sus armas. Vaggie ni siquiera pestañeó lo que le erizó la piel a AD, eso y el hecho de que estaba en medio de lo que iba a ser un tiroteo totalmente desnudo, desarmado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sin embargo una risa sonó por todo el tenso estudio. AD se levantó riendo y trastabillando se recargó sobre Vaggie quien ni siquiera se movió para ayudarlo.

-¿Van a caso a pelearse por mi?- rio AD con sarcasmo -NO los necesito -dijo amargamente levantándose nuevamente mientras utilizaba a Vaggie como muleta, ésta seguía aun sin moverse. -No necesito a ninguno de ustedes- En ese instante apenas las palabras hubieron salido de la boca de AD, el mundo se detuvo. La luces titilaron, de repente Vaggie ya no estaba al lado de AD sino que estaba parada frente a Valentino con su espada en su cuello. Aquellas enormes alas como sombras se volvían a plegar tras ella. AD cayó duro al suelo cuando se encontró sin apoyo, cayó él junto con el equipo de producción de Valentino, todo el suelo ahora se estaba cubriendo en sangre.

Valentino estaba fuera de si, apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada a la pequeña creatura que lo miraba fríamente. Luego, como despertando de una pesadilla levantó la vista hacia Abaddon. Ella por su parte caminó tranquilamente hasta AD y le lanzo su saco encima cubriéndole.

-Fin de la presentación- fue todo lo que AD escucho decir a Abaddon. Lo siguiente fue una mano que lo tomó del antebrazo y lo levantó en vilo obligándolo a caminar, pero AD trastabillo y cayendo de espaldas golpeó contra una puerta la cual se abrió dejándolo tendido a la entrada del edificio.

AD se levantó confundido. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Vaggie y Abaddon esperándolo en el carro -¿Que fue todo eso? Ya tenía todo bajo control hasta que llegaron ustedes y lo arruinaron...-  
-Polvo de Angel..- habló finalmente Vaggie, pero los sentidos de AD se dispararon, fue como escuchar hablar un fantasma, cuando se te eriza el cuello y sientes que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho, un extraño terror le recorrió el cuerpo.  
-¡No!-gritó AD -¿Acaso fue Charlie quien las envió a rescatarme?- dijo tambaleante en un tono histérico -No necesito de su ayuda, ¡NO NECESITO SALVADORES!- y por alguna razón los ojos se le aguaron y se le quebró la voz -Lárguense...Ya dejenme en paz- terminó AD pero enseguida se postro vomitando. -Hai ragione piccolo ragno, non hai bisogno della mia aiuta. Stai andando bene da solo- le respondió Abaddon, pero en su voz, AD sintió algo que le erizo, cuando la miró entendió lo que era, vio en sus ojos tristeza, como si la hubiera lastimado, pero él no se retractaría. Vaggie y Abaddon subieron al Phantom y se fueron. AD quedó solo en la entrada del estudio rodeado de cadáveres que uno a uno se fueron deshaciendo como cenizas esparcidas en el viento. ... -You are right little spider, you don't need my help. you are doing just find-  
-Tienes razón pequeña araña. No necesitas de mi ayuda. Lo estas haciendo bien tu solo- (Traducción del italiano)

Mientras tanto en el hotel...

Bien temprano en la mañana cuando el sol apenas estaba por salir, Charlie finalmente salió de su habitación y decidió tomar el riesgo hasta la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre pero quería evitar a todos en esos momentos, no se sentía con la fuerza para dar explicaciones porque si lo hacía sentía que terminaría llorando sin remedio. Caminó de puntitas por el lugar, pero se encontró que el hotel estaba vacío. Todas las luces apagadas, nadie en la recepción, nadie en los pasillos.

Llegó hasta el corredor que daba a la cocina y se encontró con la puerta al comedor entreabierta, era la única que tenía luz. Se acercó con cuidado, escuchó música y risas venir de el.  
Charlie encontró a Vaggie y Nifty sentadas a la mesa con Abaddon a la cabecera, ambas estaban escuchándola tocar una melodía en su guitarra. Parecían disfrutar del momento, ambas sonreían mientras escuchaban con atención.  
Abaddon tocaba una melodía alegre, sin letras. Sus dedos se movían libres sobre las cuerdas y ella a su vez parecía disfrutar con sus ojos cerrados como viviendo la tonada.

El comedor era uno de los salones menos usados del hotel, por lo general cada quien comía por su lado, más que todo en sus habitaciones, pero ahora. El hogar estaba encendido, los candelabros lanzaban esa luz suave color dorada en el lugar y las mesas blancas estaban acomodadas y limpias pero aun vacías. Charlie reparó en las caras sonrientes de Vaggie y Niffty, algo en ellas la hizo sentir algo tibio que se extendió por su pecho, sus labios se curvaron sin que se diera cuenta y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Charlie cerró sus ojos para dejar que la tonada también la envolviera.

-¡Que agradable! ¿no?- dijo una voz directamente detrás. Charlie saltó de sorpresa y giró para encontrarse con Alastor quien estaba, al igual que ella espiando detrás de la puerta. -¡Alastor!- dijo Charlie con una especie de chillido pero Alastor siguió mirando la escena sin atender a Charlie.

-Justo a tiempo para el desayuno- continuó éste y abrió la puerta completamente exponiendo a ambos. Abaddon siguió tocando y con una sonrisa y asentamiento de la cabeza los invitó a entrar. Alastor y Charlie entraron sin parecer interrumpir. Vaggie hizo señas a Charlie para que viniera a su lado. Charlie fue alegremente y así lo hizo, fue entonces que Abaddon cambió su postura, el tono y comenzó a cantar mirando a Alastor quien se acomodaba en una de las sillas más lejanas al hogar, al filo de la oscuridad.

¨You save me from the deepest gloom...(canción)

En la oscuridad de la habitación de un hotelucho, AD miraba vacíamente al techo mientras el hombre que lo recogió en el camino se aprovechaba de él

I save you from yours, The empty spaces your lover places...(canción)

AD tomó la botella de vino comenzada en la mesita de noche y se la bebió como agua

I never want to filled them...¨(canción)

La respiración en AD se hizo más apremiante y tomando al hombre por la cabeza comenzó a gemir a medida que el éste insistía en él

¨In your room here with arms around me, Holding tight, we cannot to madness...(canción)

AD lanzó la botella ahora vacía y sintiéndose fastidiado levantó al hombre por los cabellos y se lo llevó a la boca besándolo furiosamente

I can hear so much in the silence, So alive, the temperature is raising...(canción)

-F…ck me already! – demandó AD

Some arise sinking into my skin, Wash away everything before it...(canción)

EL hombre no le tuvo misericordia sino que le dió con todo lo que tenía para finalmente llegarse, ambos respiraban exhaustos pero AD no se vino

Say the words that you never spoken, We can make anything we wanted...(canción)

AD pensó que podía escapar de su mente, pero en lugar de ello se encontró tendido sobre otra cama con sus ojos ardiendo y aguados, así que se cubrió con un brazo y dejo las lagrimas salir

I breathe you in my oxygen. I feel the heat as you laid by my side, The air is just getting me high... (canción)

I breathe you in my oxygen

Look like a flame that

I burn through the night

Your oxygen keeps me alive…¨

El extraño que lo recogió finalmente estaba satisfecho y se preparaba para irse

AD suspiro y finalmente se enrollo de costado, sus ojos estaban distorsionados y vacíos

Un nota disonante se escuchó y Abaddon dejó de tocar abruptamente, una de las cuerdas se rompió. Todos la miraron atentamente, pero Abaddon dejando la guitarra les sonrió y les dijo -¿Alguien tiene hambre?-  
Nada más se supo de AD aquel día. O de Hutch.

Pasadas la medianoche AD hizo su entrada en la casa de su hermana. Forzó la puerta y entró dando tumbos llevándose por el camino todo tipo de cosas. Estaba total y absolutamente drogado.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- bajó Molly las escaleras.  
-¡Molly! Dolly mi querida hermana...- se lanzó hacia ella AD a quien Molly disparó enseguida. Con todo AD esquivó el disparo.

-¡Hey...Hey! ¿Es esa la forma de recibir a tu hermano mayor favorito?- balbuceó AD demandante.  
-¿Angel?- finalmente le reconoció -¿Que...Porqué estas así, qué sucedió?- se apresuró entonces a ir a su lado y lo llevó hacia el sofa para que descansara -¡Oh Molly! Sabes que eres mi hermana favorita en TOOODDOOO el Universo..- le dijo como si fuera una confidencia y rio entre dientes -Arackniss va a estar tan decepcionado cuando se entere- contestó Molly quedamente, AD entonces se acomodó en su regazo. Molly entonces le acarició la cabeza. Reparó en el ojo morado de su hermano y todos los cortes y moretones en su piel, la sonrisa se le hizo oscura estaba claramente perturbada por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, no era para ella nada raro que él abusara de las drogas pero hoy, algo era diferente a las otras veces, algo definitivamente había pasado.  
-Molly...- llamó AD cuando regresó nuevamente a la conciencia, abrió sus ojos que estaban cargados de lágrimas se giró hacia ella y sosteniendo su mano le preguntó -tu, nunca me lastimarías ¿verdad?-  
-Shhh- le respondió ella-¡Estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado!- y le besó la frente -Si...- repitió AD -... estoy a tu lado...- y finalmente pareció quedarse dormido

Molly notó una lagrima colgando de las pestañas de AD y suavemente la enjugó -¿Quien te lastimó esta vez?- dijo con amargura y abrazándolo lo movió para abrirse un espacio acomodándose en sus brazos, luego acordándose corrió a traer un cubo por si acaso.

Ella se deslizó en el sofa junto a él otra vez y se sintió feliz por unos instantes envuelta en sus brazos hasta que una gota de agua le rodó por la mejilla. Levantó la vista y encontró AD con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Molly se levantó nuevamente sintiendo una rabia profunda. Quien sea que le hubiera hecho eso a su hermano iba a pagar.

Continuará...  
Próximo capítulo: Puede ser que no duerma esta noche: Un día en la vida de un gato demonio

Nota del autor: El Hotel Hazbin es clasificado en parte como un musical, es por eso que traté de integrar letras de canciones que siento tienen relación con lo que escribo para emular esa idea. Las canciones están en inglés y no voy a traducirlas.

Me gustaría mencionar el título y autor de la canción solo para su referencia.  
Por orden de aparición:

\- Oxygen by Extreme music

quiero escapar de la realidad Aquí no encuentro salida no quiero volver a mirar atrás ya el pasado es un recuerdo que me pierde Solo en tus brazos en ti encuentro refugio eres mi respirar guiame a lo cierto seguiré hasta llegar a tu lugar correré hasta alcanzarte viviré en ti esperare

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: El Hotel Hazbin es clasificado en parte como un musical, es por eso que traté de integrar letras de canciones que siento tienen relación con lo que escribo para emular esa idea. Las canciones están en inglés y no voy a traducirlas, las puedes encontrar en cursiva entre comillas en el texto.
> 
> Me gustaría mencionar el título y autor de la canción solo para su referencia.
> 
> Por orden de aparición:
> 
> \- Everybody wants to rule the world por Lorde
> 
> \- Send the pain below por Chevelle


End file.
